


Unhealthy Obsession

by helloapple



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Rutting, Top Nero, Vaginal Sex, bottom vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloapple/pseuds/helloapple
Summary: [5N x 5V]Nero realizes he has a raging hard-on for Vergil. He doesn't want his fantasies realized.(It was a lie.)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta as usual. Chapter 1 has no sex just Nero being horny. I will probably finish Chapter 2 in a few days depending on my schedule. I will use the words pussy + cunt for Vergil's genitals and cock + dick for Nero's. Additional tags will be added when I write the smut part.

Nero didn't know where he went wrong. 

Actually he did, but he didn't want to admit it. It was embarrassing- like he’d discovered jacking off for the first time.

That day was the peak of their exhausting, stress-filled journey. The top of the Qliphoth, the melding of Urizen and V. They both combined to recreate his, what, father? Mother? Parent? It was a headache to think about. Despite all that though, his dick still took the opportunity to get hard as soon as he saw that pretty pussy nestled between his father’s gorgeous legs. Fuck, it was so soft-looking, completely smooth, and so _pink_. He was definitely going to hell with how much he fantasized about it-about him. He’d already blamed his raging hormones several times over. It was a shame Vergil eventually clothed himself with that weird magic bullshit. He would've loved fighting Vergil while he was naked but maybe that would've been too much of a distraction.

The worst part of it was that he got hard _during_ the fight. Tall, leggy Vergil running all over the place, twisting his body here and there. Spreading his legs as far as he could in that damned stance. His tight pants and slim boots hugging every inch of him. When Vergil fell to the ground he wanted to have him right there. His devil was screaming for it, screaming at him to claim his prize. Nero tried his hardest to not fuck everything up even more that day, especially with Dante watching. He didn’t know how either of the other two controlled their instincts like that when they were totally transformed. He was pretty sure Dante glanced down at his crotch and saw it. If Dante told Vergil… 

No. 

He wouldn't, would he? 

He wasn't sure how close Dante and Vergil were. Maybe Dante would say it offhandedly as a joke, maybe Vergil wouldn't even pay attention. He really didn’t want to think about it.

Call him a horn-dog, a horny pervert or whatever- he didn't care anymore. If beating the hell out of his meat three times a day to Vergil was wrong he sure as hell didn’t want to be right. 

Okay, so maybe it was more than three times most days.

Nero hung his head in his hands. He was so fucked. He looked down at his pants and lo and behold- to no one’s surprise, he was hard again. He cursed his virile devil-blood. He was supposed to be cooking for Kyrie and Nico with plenty of leftovers for the kids at the orphanage, but all he’d gotten done so far was chopping onions and daydreaming about pounding his father’s pussy, ass, and pretty mouth. He wanted to empty his heavy balls in those holes so badly, have them all filled to the brim with his cum, maybe even nut all over Vergil's face. The expression he’d make would be priceless.

Nero knitted his eyebrows and scrunched his face. He couldn't spend all day jerking off to Vergil again. Well, he _could_ but that wouldn't be good for anyone but himself. 

Nero instead chose to ignore his boner and continue cooking. Sure his thoughts drifted to cumming on Vergil’s legs twice and he spent a minute or two punching his crotch down for thinking about mounting Vergil in public, but after all that he finally finished making the pasta he promised for everyone.

Oh.

_Shit._

Today they were supposed to have dinner with Dante and… _Him._

He fucking forgot. Nero put his hands on his head and pulled on his short, cropped hair.

“Argh- stupid. Stupid!” 

How could he forget? He looked down at his softened cock. At least Junior down there was behaving. He hoped it would stay that way throughout the visit. Just seeing him couldn’t be that bad. Could it? He hurriedly set the table-mats, plates, and utensils before running to the bathroom.

Nero splashed his face with some water and looked back up at his own reflection.

“Stop thinking about fucking Vergil.” He pushed a finger against the mirror, where his chest was reflected. “Everyone is relying on you not to be a horny creep today.” He was determined to act normal. Like his nights and days weren't filled with acting like a man possessed, beating his dick over one meeting with Vergil.

“Vergil won’t ever look at you like that, get it through your head. You only have your fantasies. Get obsessed with something else.” He shook his head like a dog, water droplets splashed gently everywhere. 

His head felt a little cooler after his mini pep-talk.

“Nero? Are you in the kitchen?” A voice sounded from the hallway.

“Knowin’ lover-boy, I’d bet he's in the bedroom droolin’ and dreamin’.” Another voice came, more robust and sing-song with that charming signature twang.

“Kyrie! I’m in the bathroom right now. And I’m _not_ in bed.”

A head popped in the doorway with a gentle smile, the necklace Nero bought her always proudly dangling from her neck. He saw Nico pass by with a smirk on her face.

“I’ll grab some grub for myself while y'all chit-chat.” Nero waved her off.

“Refreshing yourself? It’s alright if you’re nervous having dinner with your relatives. I think it will go well.” Kyrie spoke, he could tell she was nervous too, but wanted to be strong for him.  
  
Nero bit back his impulse to cringe. Having dinner with those two wasn't the core of his problem, but he was grateful for her encouragement. Unfortunately his head was more vile than that.

“Uh, yeah… Something like that. Thanks, I hope so.” He scratched his head as he turned towards her. She always soothed his nerves, whatever they were. Even if it was thinking about fucking his dad. He didn’t even know Vergil. They were nowhere close to being a normal parent and kid. The extent of the relationship he had with the older man was that he fought him once and that he was the object of his nightly fantasies.

“Well I’ll help you as much as I can. Dante was very nice the last time we had him over, it can’t be much different.” She said as she touched his arm soothingly.

Nero wanted to laugh because the last, last time she saw Dante he was stabbing someone through the chest in the middle of their church cult.

He took her hand in his and placed it near her side. “That means a lot to me, thank you. I’ll be at the table in a sec. Just needed some time to cool off.” He didn’t want to worry her too much. It was his problem, after all.  
  
She breathed out a relieved sigh as she clasped both hands in front of her chest. “I’ll serve up the food then. I’m excited to taste your cooking again after so long, Nero.”

Nero gave an amused huff. “And whose fault is that? You always wanna cook and tell me to help Nico. Not that I’m complaining- I just want to help you out too.”

Kyrie laughed at that. “I’ll keep that in mind next time. Maybe we can bake a pie together. Oh- it’s almost 5.” She turned back and started to walk out of view. “Don’t stay too long there staring at yourself.”

“I won't.'' Nero smiled at the empty doorway, hands on his hips.

How was he going to get through the evening unscathed? 

He’ll wing it somehow like he always did.

Nero walked into the kitchen to Kyrie serving spoonfuls of pasta onto plates, right next to pretty green salads, the sliced bread already set in the middle of the table. Butter in a flat dish accompanied it. Nico was eating a bowl over the stove as usual, she liked to eat fast so she could get back to working on her countless projects.

Nico turned to Nero as soon as he came into view. “Boy, now why you ain’t put any spice in? It’s real good though, just could use a kick to the jaw.”

Nero sighed, “You know Kyrie can’t eat spicy food. I dunno why you’d think I’d put it in there. Why don’t you add hot sauce yourself?”  
  
“Ooh! Great idea. Always lookin’ out for the missus, I see ya.” She skipped to the cupboard for her favorite hot sauce. He was joking, but it was a pretty sound suggestion, all things considered.

The doorbell rang out through the home and Nero flinched. He was in it now. No turning back.

Kyrie turned towards the hallway that led to the front door. “I can-”  
  
“I’ll get it.” He blurted out. Nero didn’t know why. The impulse jumped out again. He’d just have to roll with whatever happened and try to keep cool.

Kyrie gave him a nod in turn.

Nico just walked the other way towards the workshop, bowl in hand. “I needa get back to my work. See y’all.”

Nero swallowed thickly as he moved towards the front door when the doorbell rang again. Nero was getting a little annoyed. It was probably Dante pressing the button. He could tell.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Nero made long strides as he walked. He could feel the anticipation building in his stomach and tried his best to settle it. It wasn’t a big deal. It was just dinner. Dinner with Dante. Dinner with Dante and-

_Ding dong!_

He opened the door and was face to face with Vergil.

Nero nearly bit his tongue from seeing him in person for the first time since they fought at the top of the Qliphoth. He saw Dante at his side taking his finger off the doorbell.

Vergil slowly blinked like a cat as he stared directly at Nero. His eyelashes were thick, like white moths framing his sensually dark eyes. The cold, slate gray of his irises seemed to pierce his soul. His lips were a soft shade of pink, a little shiny, probably from lip balm. He couldn’t tell if Vergil was that attractive before or he was just noticing it now that he was nursing a crush on him.

Vergil’s arms were bare in the sleeveless turtleneck hugging his torso, strong and cut curves along his sides. The shirt was zipped all the way up, but that only served to tease Nero’s imagination. He wanted so badly to unzip it roughly and take his fill of Vergil’s body. He could tell Vergil wasn’t wearing anything underneath. The soft-looking material clung to his chest tightly. Nero was fucking jealous. Of a damn _shirt_.

The lower body was even worse. Without that long coat Vergil wore, his slim hips and long, shapely legs were on full display. He wanted Vergil to turn around and present that perky little ass of his. He’d give anything to give it a smack.

“-come in, yet?”

Nero blinked. “Huh?”

Dante shifted his hips and crossed his arms. “I said, can we come in already? I’m getting cold out here.”

“You don’t get cold, Dante.” Vergil said without taking his eyes off Nero. He could feel that gaze bore into his skull. He stored the image in his brain for tonight’s jerk off session.

God, he just _knew_ Vergil was the type of person to not break eye contact during a blowjob. He held his hands in tight fists, his mechanical prosthetic giving a tight lurch. He really didn’t want to get hard 5 seconds into their meeting.

“Don’t be mean to me, you know I’m sensitive to the weather.” Dante whined. He shifted his footing from one to the other. If he really was as cold as he said he was he would have worn a shirt that didn't have such a deep v-neck. 

Nero felt himself begin to sweat as he realized there was no doubt Dante saw him staring at his brother- at his father- like _that._ Vergil just continued to look at Nero with a neutral expression. 

“Oh yeah, go right in.” Nero said nervously as he swiftly stepped aside.

“C’mon Verge. Giddy up.” He gave Vergil a few light smacks on the ass as the man strode forward.

“I’m going.” Vergil breathed out, he sounded unaffected by the display, with only a hint of annoyance. Nero was speechless. 

Did Dante just...?

It had to just be a friendly thing, he thought. He looked up, waiting for Dante to go inside when he caught a glimpse of the older man smirking widely at him before turning to face Vergil’s back.

“Take a picture next time kid, it’ll last longer.”

Nero sputtered, face flushed. ”I wasn’t looking!” He hurriedly closed and locked the door. Dante was chuckling as he tailed after his brother. It was a terrible lie. He was 100% looking. All over. 

At the very least Vergil, himself didn’t seem to notice or even care.

Nero was greeted by Vergil shaking hands with Kyrie as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.

“You are Kyrie.” Vergil spoke, matter-of-factly.  
  
“I am. You’re Vergil.”

“Yes. Dante spoke of you. He said it's customary that humans usually meet their spawn’s spouse. You take care of Nero very well.” He let go of her hand to take a seat beside Dante. Kyrie flushed.

“Spouse? O-oh… We aren’t married!” She turned to Nero for help.

“Yeah, we aren’t. Geez, who told you that?” Nero moved to take the seat across from Dante but before he could, Kyrie pulled the chair back and sat in it. Which left Nero with-

“You guys aren’t? My bad. I gave Vergil false information then, ha ha.”

-the seat across from Vergil. 

Today really was lighting a fire up his ass.

Vergil glanced at Nero as he took the seat in front of the older man. “The sentiment still stands.”

Kyrie held up a hand to her mouth, “It’s more like we are a big family here. Nero is taking care of me, more than I am him. I’m grateful for all the things he helps with.”

Dante, who already began to eat-Grace be damned- chimed in, “Oh no, no need to butter up old Nero there, Ms. Kyrie. He should be a good boy and pull his weight anyways.”

Kyrie laughed. “Still, I really appreciate it. He even cooked dinner today!” She gave Nero a bright smile. Nero’s cheeks burned at being complimented in front of those two.

“Is that right? It’s good, Nero. Got a real keeper here, miss. Don’t let him go.”

This was so embarrassing. He felt his face warm up more and more.

Kyrie intertwined her hands together and closed her eyes, “I’m just going to say Grace before I eat.”

“Go on right ahead.” Dante sang in between his bite of food. He wasn’t touching the salad. Typical Dante.

“...Thank you, Nero.” That uniquely smooth voice sounded in his ear. Vergil gave another slow blink before picking up his fork to start eating.

Nero gulped. He could feel his loins stir. Traitor. He picked up his glass and downed two mouthfuls of water to sate his dry mouth.

“Sorry if Vergil seems a little weird, he’s not used to interacting with people.”

Vergil’s brow furrowed. “I interact with “people” fine.”  
  
Dante gave Vergil a look, “I’m not “people”, I’m one person. Doesn't count.”

Vergil scoffed as he stabbed a few leaves with his fork and a tomato to top it off. So he did eat vegetables, unlike his brother. “I don’t see the difference.” He looked entirely confused.

Kyrie finished just as the two brothers started to bicker lightly. “I think you’re doing well, Mr. Vergil. You being here shows you really care about Nero.” She smiled.

Vergil paused his eating and turned to face Kyrie, “It is an obligation for me. The least I could do was meet with Nero if he allowed it. He shares our bloodline, after all. I did bir-”

Dante clasped a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “What he’s saying is he wanted to try and reconcile the relationship seeing as how it used to be nothing. Or maybe less than that now that I’m thinking about it.”

Nero breathed out slowly. “I get it. I don’t think we’ll ever be… Like normal-normal, but being friends? We might get there.”

Kyrie looked at him. 

Shit, maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

“I think if we try hard enough we can become one big happy family, Nero. You just have to have some faith in it.” She was way too good for him.

“I’ll try.” Nero replied. The relationship of his and Vergil’s past was so strained, but time heals everything doesn’t it? Or tries to at least. He still had remnants of the bitterness of being abandoned. That and getting his arm ripped off.

Dante smiled as he bit into his piece of bread. “Faith is all you have sometimes, kid.”

“I appreciate the opportunity.” Vergil spoke. When did he finish that whole plate? Damn he was fast at eating. Nero looked at Dante’s- it was cleaned out too, save for the greens and tomatoes. He guessed he should be flattered but he didn’t even touch his own food yet and it was still piping hot.

“See, Vergil? Like that- just say thank you next time.” Nero didn’t know if Dante just wanted to pester Vergil about his speech or really wanted him to merge back into society, that is if he was ever really a part of it.

Vergil gave an annoyed little hum. He seemed more than aware of Dante’s antics.

Nero’s foot bumped into someone else’s and he slid his away from that pair and wondered whose it was before his eyes landed on Vergil looking at him. He turned away but Nero felt his blood surge downwards. He wasn’t going to pop a boner from accidentally playing footsies with Vergil. No way.

Kyrie swallowed her mouthful of salad. “You two are already finished? Did you want seconds? Dessert?”

“Oh no we’re pretty full, don’t worry. I think me and Verge are gonna go chill near the river. Feel free to tag along, Nero.” Nero flinched at the sound of Dante saying his name.

“Uh, sure. I’ll be right there after I finish my food.” He didn’t know what Dante had in store, but he thought he should be a little scared. His devil was just excited.

“The river is so beautiful this time of day, have fun you two.” Kyrie said as the two brothers rose from their seats. They both gave her an acknowledging nod, Dante also giving an extended bow for some reason (just Dante being Dante) before they walked towards the front door.

Nero scarfed down his meal while his brain wracked itself thinking what those two wanted to talk to him about. He didn’t know. He was getting antsy.

There was no way to know but to see for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero fulfills his wildest fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry for the wait, scheduling problems and such. This chapter was fun to write, but I didn't really know what I wanted Nero to do to Vergil beyond doing both holes lol. I wanted him to be a bit more feral while I was writing this but I thought about saving that sort of thing for Dante later. Anyways, enjoy! I will reread in the morning to see if there are any lingering typos.

Nero almost choked on his food with how fast he was eating.

No, he did choke.

“F-!” He held his tongue and shot out a hand for his glass of water. Nero downed the whole cup at once, eyes watering a bit at food going down the wrong pipe.

Kyrie looked a bit worried, “Are you okay, Nero?” She gave his back a couple of reassuring pats. Nero breathed out and shook his head as he recollected himself.

“I’m good, don’t worry about me.” He wiped his mouth on a napkin and stood from his chair. “You can put the plates in the sink, I’ll wash them after I talk with Dante and Vergil.”

Kyrie gave him a little nod as she continued to eat. “Alright. Take your time. You haven’t seen them in a while, so I understand if you want to catch up on things.” Nero smiled at her as he grabbed his coat and made for the door.

“I’ll see you later.” He waved and opened the door to leave. She gave her own cute little wave in return as he exited swiftly.

Nero felt sweat drip down his temple as he walked. More like. He was nervous. More than nervous. Being alone with Dante he could handle, but with Vergil while he was in this state? It was kinda stupid, he had to admit. He didn’t know how he’d hold a conversation with a bulge threatening to escape his jeans.

It didn't take that long to get to where the river was. No people on the street either. This part of town was more for business but it was a Sunday so most places were closed for the day. The sun was already starting to fade out of view but the street lights helped pave the way to his destination. The two brothers came into sight the closer Nero got to the river, both leaning against the railing surrounding it. Dante was faced towards him, noticing him quickly. The older man gave a lazy wave with two fingers. Vergil was turned with his back to Nero, arms folded in front of him and leaning on the railing. Dante was covering Vergil’s butt at this angle, though. Damn it.

“Hey! About time you showed up, kid.” Dante called out as Nero approached the two. Dante's voice caused Vergil to turn his head slightly to look. His ass looked amazing in that tight leather. He could feel his own pants get tighter.

“Yeah, well some of us actually want to enjoy eating together when you’re invited to dinner.” Nero crossed his arms. It was obvious Dante got through the mundane part of the visit quickly for a specific reason.

“Sorry Nero, just thought you’d like some time alone with your old man. Y’know. Building your relationship.”

“Excuse me?” Nero put on the most confused expression he could. What the hell did Dante expect them to talk about? 

It was then Vergil got off the railing and turned to fully face him. Only when he stood up straight did Nero remember the older man was a few inches taller than him even when he was almost 6’3 himself.

“That’s enough. I have it from here.” Vergil’s brows were knit together. He looked more determined than usual. “You can get out of here, Dante.”

Dante made a dramatic gesture of being shot in the chest, “Oh you hurt me, brother. Sending me away so soon? What if I wanted to watch you two get along?” There was a playful glint in his eye. Vergil had an irritated expression, but when he put his hands on his hips he just looked cute. 

“Next time, but I think he will be turned off from seeing how you _really_ are.” Vergil spoke. Nero was just getting more and more confused with each sentence that came out of their mouths.

“I can behave!” Dante gave Vergil a smile before moving his arms to rest his chin in his hand. “Maybe you’re right though, he has to ease into it. Not that this is really “easing” at all.”

“Of course I’m right. Now leave.”

“So cruel. You’ll have to make it up to me later. Bye, Nero! Don’t have too much fun without me.” He gave him a wink and turned around. 

Huh?

“Wait, where do you think you’re going?” Nero looked at Vergil then back at Dante. Dante had already begun strutting away from the two. 

“Gonna go get some embarrassing gossip from Kyrie to use on you. Catch you guys later.” Dante waved his hand in the air without looking back. 

“What the hell! Don’t ask her for that shit!” 

Nero just watched with his mouth open as Dante left. It took a while to fully register that Vergil was still standing next to him, not saying anything. 

Nero hunched over and glanced in the older man’s direction. He had his arms folded in front of his chest, his head slightly tilted as he watched Nero. When Nero moved slowly to face him he noticed Vergil following him closely with his eyes. He didn’t blink the entire time. 

It didn't register until he was finally alone with Vergil that there was something unsettling about the older man. He always seemed intense from the first time Nero met him, but without another person there it just amplified the feeling even more. This was probably what Dante meant when he said Vergil wasn’t used to being with people. Partly it was the aura he gave off, cold and tense. Ready to strike. Mostly though it was the way he looked at you. Stared at you. Like you were something else to him. 

Like _prey._

“Nero.” 

He could never get used to that voice. It raised goosebumps all over his arms even when he was wearing his jacket. It couldn’t be mistaken for anyone else’s. Vergil finally blinked as he put his arms down by his sides. 

“What? Did Dante force you to make up with me?” Nero stood up a little straighter. 

Vergil hummed as he looked away and up, like he was thinking. “Nothing of that sort. He alerted me to the fact that you had a problem I could help with.” His stare went back to fixate on Nero. “Since we share the same blood I felt it my responsibility to teach you. Being a young devil without extensive knowledge of what you are can be… Overwhelming.” 

Nero tapped his foot impatiently. “The heck are you guys talking about? It’s like you and Dante are talking in code. What do you mean?” 

Vergil gave a slow blink before looking at Nero with half-lidded eyes. “Because of the nature of your blood and the fact that you are entering the beginning of true adulthood, there are certain times of the year where your other half, your devil, will present more.” Nero raised an eyebrow, not liking where he was going with this. 

“I’m sure you’ve already started the beginning stages of your rut. Most likely pleasuring yourself to no end.” Nero’s face heated up at that.

How the fuck did he know? 

“It will only get worse if you don't have the proper outlet for your needs.” 

Nero put a hand on his head, wanting to will away the headache coming on from having this conversation. Was this how regular kids felt when their parents talked about sex? “And what’s the proper outlet for this so-called “rut”? 

“A being with compatible genetic makeup. Mating with a human during a rut is dangerous. You become more in tune with your demonic nature and are more susceptible to activating your devil trigger on a whim, along with the inability to gauge your own strength. Heightened aggression and being territorial are also traits of this. I think you wouldn't like to cause bodily harm to your woman since she is important to you.” At least Vergil was right about that. 

“I really wouldn't.” Nero shook his head unable to grasp what he was meant to be absorbing. “So where can I find someone compatible? There aren't many demons around to try and hook up with if you can't already tell.” Nero was humoring him, but he couldn’t deny he was curious. 

Without any hesitation, Vergil replied, “I will allow you to seed me as much as you can during this time period. It is my responsibility.” 

Nero’s eyes almost bulged out of his head. “What?! S-seed you?!” It wasn’t his fault his voice cracked.

“As I’ve said, I will allow you to have intercourse with me and unload as much semen as you’d like inside. Dispensing your seed into a powerful devil’s body like mine should sate your rut much quicker than usual as it simulates claiming a strong mate. It is my duty since no one has taught you this. Dante coupled with sex demons for his needs before when he was in a hurry and had no one else, but seeing as how you reside in the human world without any means of contacting demon partners you do not have any choices.” The way he said it with conviction nearly winded Nero. 

Nero thought he was dreaming. He thought he was going fucking _nuts_. What in the hell did Vergil just say to him? Did he even realize what he was telling him to do? 

“Waitwaitwaitwaitwait.” Nero rambled. “Are you aware of what you just told me right now? What you’re asking me?” 

Vergil furrowed his brows and gave a look that screamed _are you stupid_?

“Of course. Don’t tell me you can’t comprehend it after I repeated my words. I stated it clearly. Now that you’ve acquired this information it should be common sense to you.” It was not common sense. Nero couldn’t wrap his head around it at all. 

“You-” Nero breathed in. 

“-just told me to fuck you, and fill you with my-” 

“Semen.” Vergil finished coolly. Nero made a strangled noise as he breathed out. 

“I’ve got to be fucking dreaming.” 

“You are not.” Nero winced in response. 

Vergil let out a sigh, obviously annoyed, “If you do not wish to copulate you can still get through it alone, but you will have to lock yourself in a room as it reaches its peak, though a regular door will not hold. Perhaps for a week or two.” 

Nero grimaced, “A week or _two_?!” Nero didn’t know if his pride or thirst would win out first. It was embarrassing. How would Vergil see him afterwards if he agreed to this- well, agreement? 

But… It was also a once in a lifetime thing. Vergil asking him to fuck him. Fuck him stupid. To fill him with his cum. Something in Nero’s core felt like it was burning. Clawing at him. Nero slapped his face with both hands for encouragement. It stung, but it woke him up from his overwhelmed thoughts. His devil was vibrating inside his blood, in his soul. Nero felt his palms sweat. 

When he thought about Kyrie it was a bit complicated. He didn't want to hurt her or bother her with his more… Demonic antics. It was for the greater good he had decided. 

“You really don’t mind?” Nero started. 

Vergil tilted his chin up as he looked down at him, “Mind what?” 

Nero coughed as he walked a few steps closer to Vergil. “We’re you know.... “ He lowered his voice, “We’re related.” 

Vergil adjusted his footing patiently “I, myself, am not bothered by the thought of human morality with relations to that as I grew up more so as a demon, who inherently have little concept of emotional and familial bonds.” He leaned a bit back on the railing behind him. “If you wish to get on with it instead of ruminating about societal expectations that is all that is needed to know.” Nero didn’t know how soothing it would be to hear Vergil talk for long periods of time. 

Suddenly a hand shot out and gripped him by the chin. Vergil's hand turned his face to look the older man in the eye. 

“What-” 

“Your eyes are already presenting. You can feel it, can't you? I will only ask one final time- do you wish to simulate mating with me, Nero?” 

A sweat drop rolled off his forehead and down his temple. Vergil’s eyes were so intense. Focused solely on him. something inside him bubbled. Nero closed his own eyes tightly for a few seconds and gritted his teeth.

“Yeah, yeah. I want to fuck you, dammit.” 

Vergil blinked slowly as he brought his body flush against Nero's. Nero felt the tent in his pants rubbing against something soft. It was a little wet too, or maybe that was just him. When did he get hard?

“F-fuck…” Nero groaned. He realized Vergil was grinding his clothed pussy lips along Nero's covered cock. It was so soft. He wanted to rip those pants off as soon as possible. Nero seized Vergil's perky ass with his hands and gripped them, pulling a little gasp from the older man. He pushed Vergil closer to his cock and rubbed that smooth mound along his bulge. “I want these off.” 

Vergil breathed softly, “Patience.” The older man backed off and began to unzip his pants when Nero grabbed his wrist. 

“What is it this time?”

Nero was sweating and felt harder than diamonds but even he still had some sense in his brain. “We are literally along the river. Anyone could see us.”

Vergil gave him a quiet look, taking it into consideration. He took Nero's hand off his wrist and held it as he dragged the other man to a nearby dark alleyway.

“Really? An alley?” 

Vergil blinked, “Your symptoms are getting exponentially worse so I'd rather cool it down for now.” He began to peel off his leather pants.

He wasn't wearing any underwear. Of course.

That pussy was as pretty and pink as he last remembered it. Droplets of slick rolled down his inner thighs. He couldn't wait to slam his dick into that wet little thing and fill Vergil up with cum. He hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants. While Vergil completely shed his slacks, Nero just opted for pushing his pants and his boxers down his thighs. His cock was curving proudly upwards, pre-cum dribbling out the tip. 

“Ah,” Vergil looked a bit surprised, “You're large.”

Nero was embarrassed that he was proud of that. “R-really?” If he had a tail it'd be wagging.

“Mhm.” Vergil gripped his cock by the base, strong fingers circling it. “Look how it compares.” He closed the distance and pressed his soft folds flush against Nero's dick. Vergil’s cute clit rubbed against him as the older man slowly grinded along his dick. Nero thought he was going to cum right there. “My pussy looks small next to your cock, doesn't it?”

“Oh shit.” He groaned. Vergil slid up and down along the length. It was like his pussy was drooling on his dick. Vergil was the perfect height to fuck standing. God, he could feel his brain degenerating the longer this went on. He could smell Vergil’s scent so clearly. He smelled sweet like ripe fruit with a delicate hint of mint. He wanted him, wanted to breed him, to make this powerful creature his own.

“Hm...” Vergil breathed. Nero could feel himself shiver. “You are so aroused. It didn't take long to persuade you.” He slipped the engorged length between his thighs and Nero felt the soft rim of Vergil’s asshole slide against him. “I have a feeling you've been wanting me for a long time.”

Nero couldn't deny it any longer, “Yeah, I jacked off to you, okay? What do you want me to say?” He gripped Vergil's ass as he thrust forward into the tight space, making Vergil huff. Hands gripped onto Nero harder.

“Such a naughty child. Having sexual fantasies about me. What is it about me that you like most?” Vergil had the bare hint of a smile on his lips but dark eyes as he looked down, his left hand resting on Nero's shoulder. Dexterous digits smoothly slid along the base of his dick like Vergil was just playing with him. Nero's cock throbbed.

“God, your legs, your face- I dunno- everything!” Nero gasped when Vergil lightly pressed his opening against Nero's cock-head. “Y-your hot pussy!” Nero exclaimed. He was drooling, he could tell.

Vergil gave a small hum. “You want to fuck my pussy, Nero?” 

The younger man nodded his head furiously, “Let me fuck your pussy. I want to fuck your pussy, let me fuck it please!!” It was fucking pathetic but Nero didn't care anymore, he wanted to destroy that little haughty cunt. Crush it into smithereens. He wanted to feel those hot wet walls around his dick. He wanted Vergil to howl to the sky while Nero claimed him. 

“So greedy,” Vergil sounded amused. “But I suppose a good boy deserves a treat.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Nero blabbled. The praise went straight to his dick. He felt the head of his cock slip between Vergil’s soft folds. The entrance opened up beautifully for him as inch after inch after inch sunk inside the older man. It was so incredibly hot inside. Wet, hot, and clenching tightly around him. His fist could never compare, not in a million years.

Nero let out a disgusting guttural groan as he held onto Vergil’s torso with his arms and fucked into the man as hard as he could. He was so sturdy, Nero could just rail him with as much strength as he wanted and knew he wouldn't break. He could hear the wet squishing where they were joined and his sack slapping against Vergil’s thighs each time he went balls-deep. He was so hot inside Nero thought his dick was going to melt. It would be embarrassing to think about in the future, but he probably looked like a wild animal rutting mindlessly, eyes rolling up into his head. 

“Fuck! Vergil!” Nero gasped out. He couldn't stop his hips even if he wanted to. In. out. In. out. It was as natural as breathing. Just fucking Vergil’s pussy until he blew his load. The longer he fucked the hotter his core became, like a fire being endlessly fed tinder and kindling. Vergil’s fast but quiet breathing was like music to his ears. As he was getting lost in the act, Nero felt a hand come over his head and brush along his short hair. The long fingers felt nice as it massaged his scalp.

“Nero… Don’t disappoint me. I know your inner devil wants to come out.” Vergil whispered in his ear. “Completely let loose.” He threaded his fingers in Nero's hair, scratching his scalp. Nero moaned as he shot hard inside that wet heat. His erection didn’t flag.

White viscous fluid burst around Nero’s cock, thickly dripping onto the gravel ground. Vergil gave a delighted sigh as Nero continued to pump cum inside of him. His pussy massaged around his length, as if it was trying to milk him for all Nero had. Nero felt like he was burning up. Raw energy pumped through his veins. He needed more.

“Yes, _yesss._ ” Vergil hissed. Nero felt hot fluids run along his cock to join the remnants of his own orgasm below. Vergil held Nero’s face with both hands and made him stare into his sultry gaze. “Come out. Give it to me. Show your true face and mate with me.” Vergil’s own pupils were slitted and gave a dull blue glow, but he seemed to control himself much better than Nero.

Nero gripped onto Vergil as he buried his face in the older man’s chest and roared. He was filled with unfettered electrified power, like pure energy was bursting at the seams. Ridges, scales and luminescent cracks in his body covered him all over. Long white hair brushed his shoulders and draped down his back. The slit between his legs in this form that was usually closed was open, with a thick, long shaft protruding out complete with its own set of ridges and glowing grooves. His long, blue wings grabbed Vergil and shoved him to the ground. The man's dripping pussy was on display, as well as his tight asshole. Instead of being angry, Vergil looked back at Nero from his place on the floor and gave a cocky smirk. It made Nero want to fuck him until he was screaming for mercy.

“Just like that. Show me your real colors, boy.” Vergil got up onto his knees with his hands bracing on the filthy ground, his holes completely defenseless. Nero’s own cum dripped from Vergil’s already used cunt. He felt his nostrils flare and his teeth bare. Vergil was taunting him. 

“ _I'_ _m not a boy_.” Nero growled out, bitterness was laced in his words. His voice reverberated through his throat. The wings by his sides jutted out in irritation. His demonic cock curved strongly upwards, its smooth ridges decorating each side as a long crackle lined the bottom of it. The bulbous head constantly dribbled thick, blue-ish tinted pre-cum.

Vergil gave a brief chuckle. “You think you’re a man now. Well if you’re a man come mount me like a man then.” He wiggled his ass and spread his legs a bit further. “Show me just how much you’ve grown, _boy_.”

Nero let out a snarl as he pounced onto Vergil, pressing his body onto the older man. His cock found Vergil’s pussy easily. His wings rested on each side of Vergil while his arms held onto the older man’s body. Vergil mewled in pleasure as Nero pounded into his soaking wet cunt, the ridges and grooves rubbing against the tender walls. The noises were obscene.

“Come Nero, put your strength into it. Surrender to your instincts!” Vergil was moving his hips, pushing back onto that long cock with abandon.

“Shut up, old man!” Nero dug his hands into Vergil’s shirt and ripped it open, exposing his chest. His hands groped the pale, milky flesh, pinching and pulling on his nipples. Nero’s cock continued to fuck into Vergil without pause, the hot length hitting the entrance to Vergil’s womb. Vergil whined in turn.

“N-Nero!” he gasped. Nero took the time to tug on a nipple while his other hand dove in to rub Vergil’s clit, his hips didn’t stop. The harsh smacking of flesh against flesh just proceeded to get increasingly louder. The older man whined and gasped as his body was used and toyed with. 

“You’re just a little _slut._ Getting off to your own son fucking you stupid.” Nero scratched Vergil’s chest with his claws, drawing blood. Vergil let out a high-pitched yowl in pleasure.

“And?” he breathed out. “You’re the one pining for your father. Now you don’t know what to do with yourself, foolish child. Put your back into fucking me.” Nero thrust even harder to force him off-balance. How could he be so cool-headed with a cock up his cunt?

“I’m going to ruin you.” Nero pressed his entire weight onto Vergil, smacking his hips against the other man’s perky ass. Vergil was moaning like a bitch in heat. He pretty much was one at this point, as much as he taunted Nero he was clearly enjoying himself. Nero pounded him hard against the earth, body grinding into the cold, hard ground. His length slid hotly into the gushing hole, making a mess of the stone beneath them.

“Ruin me if you can.” Vergil was panting, but his cocky expression stayed firm. It just annoyed Nero more and more the longer it went on. While Vergil was getting into the rhythm of Nero’s fucking, the younger man immediately drew his cock out-

“Hey-”  
  
-and shoved it inside Vergil’s asshole.

The effect was instantaneous. Vergil gasped loudly, one hand shooting behind him to grab onto Nero. Before he could get a hand on him, the younger man snatched Vergil by the wrists and pinned him to the floor. Vergil’s ass was so tight Nero thought his dick was going to be bit off. It’d be possible if Nero was a regular human. Luckily he wasn't. 

“Y-you! To think-” Vergil’s hair was pulled back by one of Nero’s wing-claws. “-to think you’d attack my ass! The audacity of this…!” He gritted his teeth as Nero railed him with all the demonic strength he could muster. He was gasping, sounding out of breath as Nero kept pulling his head back, bending him like a bow.

“Ass-slut. That's what you are. Your pussy and ass is going to be full of your son’s cum.” He stated in Vergil’s ear. “ _Pay attention_.”

Vergil grit his teeth. Nero could see his cheeks flush as Nero fucked into him. His ass wasn’t wet like his pussy as it only had their combined fluids as lubricant, but the friction made up for it. Nero began scenting the back of Vergil’s neck as he mounted him. He wanted to remember the man’s aroused smell forever. The devil inside him wanted to bite down so badly, but he put away that desire for the time being.

“Showing your guts already...!” Vergil whined as Nero hit a particularly good spot. He really did love anal. Or was that Nero's effort? He felt his pride swell as he mulled over the thought. “I expected nothing less.”

Along with a subdued moan, Nero heard a harsh squirting as Vergil came against the floor, soaking the man's lower body through. Nero pulled Vergil’s back again to expose his throat as he shoved his cock in all the way, ridges forcing Vergil’s tight asshole open even wider. His thrusts became more erratic and stuttered, signaling his end. Nero groaned harshly as he came inside his father's ass. He continued thrusting until the cum inside began to foam a bit.

Nero let go of Vergil’s hair when he felt himself revert back to his normal form. As he got off the older man’s body and sat back, he couldn’t help but stare. Vergil was trembling while lying on the ground with his pussy and ass gaping, leaking semen from both holes. _His_ semen. Nero didn’t want to admit how pleased it made him. He’d seeded such a powerful devil, his own flesh and blood.

 _Shit,_ he really was becoming more and more depraved the older he got.

The older man pushed himself off the floor calmly as he pulled the leather slacks back up his legs and over his boots. His hair was messy and his face flushed, reddened lips looking like they had been bitten. With the man’s chest entirely exposed because of his ruined shirt he looked like the complete definition of debauched. Nero could feel himself start to get hard again but tried his hardest to not. Vergil attempted to salvage his hair as Nero stood up and fixed his own clothes. He looked at the ground and grimaced at how much cum and fluids they left on the floor. If he had more energy he’d send a prayer to whoever was going to clean that. Hopefully it will rain tonight. Nero almost fell into a relaxed mood until the thought hit him.

“Wait.” Vergil stood up as well as the younger man spoke. “Won’t you get… Pregnant from this?”

Vergil smiled slightly as Nero felt his face become hot. “What, want me to carry your child?”

Nero shook his head as he tried to cool down his red face, “No! I was just asking…! I didn’t think about it.” He was nervous at the thought. What if Vergil- his freaking father- was pregnant with his child? He wouldn’t know where to start.

“Maybe you should ask important questions first before you do something.” Vergil looked down at his ruined shirt and sighed, then looked back up. “To answer your question: No, Dante already fertilized my eggs a while ago.”

“W-what?!” Nero almost choked. “You and Dante?...” Dante and him. Already. They. Dante and Vergil. They were fucking. He shook his head. Vergil was carrying. Nero was going to be a brother to who knows how many babies. His brain was frazzled thinking about the whole situation.

“Congratulations on being an older brother.” Vergil said softly. Nero nearly fell over at how almost-sincere Vergil sounded.

Nero crossed his arms and turned his head away, eyes closed. The whole weight of everything hit him. He really had sex with Vergil and came not once but twice inside him. What kind of freak was he becoming? He opened his eyes to Vergil staring at him.

“What now?” Nero asked. He just wanted to crash in his bed and not think about morals or whatever. He was dead tired in both a good and bad way.

Vergil put a finger to his lip as his gaze expunged its warmth for that typical shrewd iciness. 

“You cannot go back to your home yet. Your devil is sleeping but will wake in a few hours. Only when it is completely sated will your rut be done with.”

Nero slapped his head once with his right hand as Vergil spoke. “So where the hell do I go now?” Vergil was making it really difficult.

“Since it's already passed almost two hours, Dante must've told Kyrie that you will be with "working" with us for a few days. Dante rented a residence in this city for this particular visit and I wanted to do some research on artifacts and ancient books. You are welcome to stay there with us where you can mate me as you’d like. Dante won’t mind. He might even join in, but with your rut… It will become messy depending on how possessive you are feeling.” Vergil spoke with a calm tone as if he was used to these types of things. Nero put that thought away for later.

It was a lot to take in, but Nero couldn’t put humans in danger with how he was. He trailed his eyes down Vergil’s form as the other man blinked slowly. There was also _that_. He couldn’t deny his devil what belonged to him. Nero breathed in and out slowly. “Alright, I'll accept my fate. Let’s go then.”

Vergil nodded as he turned away. He only looked back to give a nod to the side, gesturing for Nero to follow. Nero felt his eyes wander down to Vergil’s leather-clad ass, the material also hugging the lines of his pussy closely. Nero's erection started growing to full mast.

Nero honestly didn’t know if he could hold it in until they got to the place Dante rented.


End file.
